


checking papers while i check you out

by yellowdreams



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pining, dongsaeng line are high school students, hyung line are teachers, prom!!!, teacher! au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:44:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17695247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowdreams/pseuds/yellowdreams
Summary: "Sir, I did ask... and Mr. Wen's single.""Uh that's really none of your business, Minghao.""You know Wonwoo, the kid has a point.""Jihoon I've had enough teasing from the kids today, I don't need to hear this from you."Biology teacher Wonwoo has a huge crush on Language teacher Junhui and all the kids (and the other teachers) are finding it obvious as hell.





	1. obvious

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys uh.. it's a really busy semester for me but this came to me and i just had to write it down. debated if i should finish the whole thing first, then post it, or just do a chaptered fic. decided to chapter it so i'm encouraged to really finish it mehe. anyways, hope you guys like it! :))

“Morning, kids!” Wonwoo greets his students, distracted and confused, staring at the huge blue screen projected at the board. He looks down to his laptop, quite firmly plugged to the HDMI cable of the projector, and yet his desktop won’t display.

 

His students respond with a weak and uncoordinated “Good morning, Mr. Jeon.” as they begrudgingly shuffle into their respective lab benches. Wonwoo can’t really blame them- Biology at 7 am is also a nightmare for the teacher himself. The fact that technology won’t cooperate is adding more to that nightmare. This inconvenience is eating away his meticulously timed class plan today.

 

“Sir, Mr. Lee also had trouble using this projector in our class yesterday.” Wonwoo looks up to see Chan right by the teacher’s table.

 

“Oh is that so?”

 

“Yeah, maybe try wiggling the cable?”

 

Chan reaches over to his laptop, unplugging and plugging and wiggling (with increasing aggression), to no avail.

 

“Okay, Chan, that’s enough. Thank you.” Wonwoo gives his student a small smile and a pat on the back.

 

“Alright, class. We’ll be using the library projector today. I think this one has bitten the dust. I’ll meet you there in five minutes.” Wonwoo announces, followed by an unpleasant chorus of stool legs scraping the tile floor and grumbling chatter as his kids pack their things back into their bags.

 

Wonwoo struggles making his way to the library, balancing his tray of teaching materials with one arm, and his laptop with the other, plus the added weight of his messenger bag haphazardly slung on one shoulder is making things even more difficult. Great, more time wasted.

 

“Mr. Jeon, you look like you need help!”

 

Wonwoo freezes at the sound of the voice, slowly turning his head towards the source. The whole thing plays out like a cheesy romcom in Wonwoo’s mind, because, of course, this had to happen, right now- early in the morning, with Wonwoo sweating, and quite frankly annoyed at this whole projector situation.

 

Mr. Wen, the Language teacher, jogs to Wonwoo and peels the tray from his arm. “Wonwoo, you should get one of the kids to help you next time.” Junhui playfully scolds.

 

“Uh…” Wonwoo responds in reflex, frozen and now unable to form coherent sentences. He stares at the Language teacher in close proximity to him. Wonwoo marvels at how the other teacher’s hair is pushed away from his forehead today, and how the top button of his shirt is left undone.

 

“Um, Wonwoo?” Junhui laughs, slightly nudging his arm. “I asked where you’re headed?”

 

Right, Wonwoo has a class to teach and he has no time to ogle at the Language teacher, on whom he has harbored the hugest crush since forever.

 

“Oh! Uh, the library. The lab projector gave out. “ Wonwoo finally answers, readjusting the strap of his bag nervously.

 

“Yikes, that thing is a thousand years old anyway. Well, the library it is then! Come on, you have a class to teach!” Junhui strides ahead of Wonwoo, throwing his head back a little to flash Wonwoo a huge smile.

 

A burning blush creeps on Wonwoo’s cheeks and he couldn’t help but return the smile. Dang it. His students can’t see him like this now. He’s a teacher, after all, not a high schooler.

 

As they near the library conference room, Wonwoo tries to compose himself from a blushing mess, but when he hears his students shout an enthusiastic “Mr. Wen!!!!” as Junhui enters the room before him, he embarrassingly fails.

 

“Hi, kids! Hmm… you guys need to help Mr. Jeon next time, okay? He doesn’t have three arms!” Junhui greets back, setting Wonwoo’s tray on the table.

 

Junhui’s headed out the door when Wonwoo calls out to him, “Oh uh, thank you so much for the help, Mr. Wen.”

 

“It’s no problem.” Junhui looks back at him with another blinding smile. Stop it, Jeon Wonwoo, keep it together. Junhui turns to the class, “See you later in class kids!” And with that, the Language teacher leaves the room.

 

Wonwoo stares at the door and lets out a dreamy sigh. He snaps out of it and fumbles to set-up his laptop.

 

“Okay class, today we’re going to talk about the Calvin Cycle…” he trails off when he sees his students with accusingly wide eyes, trying to hide their growing smiles.

 

“Uh… yes, class?” Wonwoo asks, suspiciously, only to be answered by silence and even wider smiles, until he hears an audible “Oof, whipped!”

 

Wonwoo’s face almost fell to the ground, blushing harder than ever, but he reminds himself that he is the teacher and he is a professional adult.

 

“Yes, Mr. Chwe, do you have anything to share?"

 

“Oh no, you weren’t supposed to hear that, Sir!” Hansol’s hands fly to his mouth.

 

Wonwoo watches the rest of the class break out in grins. “Mr. Jeon, do you have anything to share?” Seungkwan asks him teasingly.

 

The other kids follow suit, starting a chorus of “YIEEEEEE”. His kids can see right through him, and Wonwoo couldn’t help but break from his ‘professional teacher’ resolve- his blush returning in full bloom as he buries his face in his hands. Of course, that only increased the teasing.

 

He finally looks up, a bashful smile on his face, slightly laughing. “Yes, I have to share the Calvin Cycle! That is enough, kids!”

 

The students laugh amongst themselves now, quieting down as they open their notebooks. “Aww, don’t worry, Mr. Jeon! We won’t tell!” Chaeyoung calls out once the laughing has all died down.

 

“That… would be much appreciated, thank you Ms. Son.” Wonwoo tries to hide an embarrassed smile, pressing on his laptop to flash his first slide.

\-----

Wonwoo’s in his cubicle in the faculty room, checking his student’s test papers when he hears a knock by his doorway.

 

“Uh, hi Mr. Jeon. I just thought I’d submit my journal review early?” his student Minghao says, handing Wonwoo a clear folder.

 

“Great job, Minghao!” Wonwoo accepts the folder with a smile, scanning through the papers. “You’ve done really well, I’m proud of you.”

 

“Thanks, Sir.” Minghao replies with a shy smile, still standing by Wonwoo’s doorway, and slightly blocking the narrow path behind him.

 

Wonwoo can see a silver-haired head rushing past the tops of his cubicle walls, and before he could tell his student to move out of the way, he hears a voice just outside his doorway.

 

“Oh, excuse me, Mr. Xu.” Junhui says, shuffling past the student.

 

“Sorry, Mr. Wen!” Minghao calls after the hurried Language teacher before turning his attention back to Wonwoo.

 

“Um, you know, Sir… I did ask, and Mr. Wen’s single.” Minghao says quietly with a sly smirk.

 

Wonwoo could feel his cheeks heating up for the umpteenth time today, but he hides his being flustered with a cough.“Minghao, that’s really none of your business, okay?”

 

“Mr. Jeon, I’m just putting it out there!” Minghao laughs, slowly backing out of the cubicle. “And besides, Mingyu says you’d look cute together.”

 

“Ah, that’s just Mr. Kim’s opinion, Minghao.”

 

“Actually, it’s everyone’s opinion.” Minghao flashes an even wider smirk. “Okay, Sir! I’ll get going!” and Minghao runs out the faculty room.

 

Wonwoo lets out a long sigh before resting his head on the desk. He loves his students to death, but honestly, they could also be the cause of his death. Does Wonwoo really have to be that obvious about his humongous crush? Why did this even happen in the first place? He’s a high school teacher, for goodness sakes, not a high school student, gushing over some boy and being starstruck every time said boy interacts with him.

 

It was a normal school day when Seungcheol asked for everyone’s attention in the faculty room to introduce the new teacher. Wonwoo remembers feeling mesmerized by his new co-worker- golden skin, cat eyes, radiant smile. His heart skipped a beat with the teacher’s soft voice saying, “Good morning! I’m Wen Junhui, and I’ll be teaching Language.” Wonwoo thinks he fell in love right there and then. How totally inappropriate, he had thought, since this is a workplace, after all. But then again, Jeonghan, the deputy principal himself, did end up marrying the English teacher Mr. Hong, so the school administration definitely doesn’t care about work relationships.

 

“You know, the kid is right.” Wonwoo hears Jihoon whisper from above him. He looks up to see Jihoon cutely peeking over their shared cubicle wall.

 

“Jihoon, the kids have been teasing me all day, I don’t need to hear this from you.” Wonwoo replies, exasperated.

 

“Seriously, Wonwoo! See, you’re that obvious that not only the whole faculty knows that you’re in love with Junhui, even the kids know! I’m pretty sure the only person who doesn’t know in this entire school is Junhui himself!”

 

“And we’re talking about this, why?”

 

“Because you need to get a move on! Come on, Wonwoo! Ask him out on a date!”

 

“That would be weird!”

 

“No it won’t! You’re the one being weird about it!”

 

Wonwoo finally stands up to look at Jihoon over the wall more properly. “Jihoon, why does my love life concern you?”

 

“Because, you’ve been single for a while now and you deserve to get out there! I don’t like it when you stay here so late at night just checking papers, okay? Your life shouldn’t only revolve around work, you know.”

 

“That’s a really sweet sentiment, Jihoon, but I am very happy going home to my baby Beanie, the love of my life.”

 

“Who is a cat, Wonwoo…” Jihoon answers somewhat triumphantly.

 

They both hear the faculty room door swing open followed by a loud, “ALRIGHT TEAM, FACULTY MEETING IN THE CONFERENCE ROOM NOW!”

 

Soonyoung notices the two teachers facing each other over a cubicle wall. “Uh, what are you two dorks arguing about? Did you not get the memo about the faculty meeting like right now?”

 

“Wonwoo won’t ask Junhui out and even his students have caught on.” Jihoon responds, finally turning away from Wonwoo to gather his things.

 

“Aaahhh so that’s what my students were giggling about earlier!” Soonyoung teases, entering Wonwoo’s cubicle to ruffle his hair.

 

“Dear, Mr. Jeon, you are whipped and obvious.”

 

“I am not whipped!” Wonwoo huffs indignantly, turning away from his colleague to pack up his things for the meeting.

 

“But you are obvious!” Soonyoung teases further, walking out of the cubicle and towards the door. “If you don’t ask Junhui out, I will! But before that, FACULTY MEETING IN THE CONFERENCE ROOM NOW!”

\-----

“So team,” Principal Choi looms over the conference table with a smile, “you guys know why we’re here? Mr Jeon?”

 

“Uh… we need funds for new projectors?” Wonwoo answers, looking up from his laptop.

 

“No, Wonwoo!” Soonyoung stands up from beside him, “It’s prom season! And of course, as the most extra teacher in this school, I will be in charge, folks! Oh I’m sorry, Mr. Choi, can I take it from here?”

 

“Ah yes of course, Mr. Kwon, take it away.” Seungcheol laughs, sitting back down to his seat.

 

“Okay, so!” Soonyoung walks over to the board in front of the room and starts to scribble his plans. Wonwoo zones out as the History teacher assigns their colleagues tasks regarding budgeting, fund-raising, and other logistics, when he hears Soonyoung finally give him his task.

 

“Wonwoo, you’ll be in charge of décor.” Wonwoo almost spits out invisible water. “I’m sorry, what? Décor? Can’t I do financing? I’m bad at design stuff!”

 

“Well, tough luck! As you know, we do tasks in rotation, so this year, it’s your turn!” Soonyoung tells him with a teasing smirk. “And don’t worry! Junhui will help you, since it’s his turn too!” Soonyoung turns back to the whiteboard after giving Wonwoo one last mischievous smile.

 

Wonwoo wants the ground the swallow him whole. Why is this happening to him, of all things? When Soonyoung finally adjourns the meeting and as Wonwoo makes his way to exit the room, thinking of creative ways to get back at Soonyoung for setting him up, he feels a gentle tap on his shoulder.

 

“Hey, Wonwoo. Want to talk about the theme?”

 

Wonwoo turns around only to be greeted by warm brown cat-like eyes, and the world’s most radiant smile. He melts a little (a lot, really). As it turns out, maybe he should thank Soonyoung.


	2. falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> take me on tonight  
> i want forevermore...
> 
> Wonwoo decides it's now or never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!! oof! i'm proud of myself i was able to finish my update sooner than i expected!! :)
> 
> anyways, i decided to include (some) songs to fit the mood of some parts of the fic from now on (bc i'm cheesy hehehe). the songs would be written in bold and italicized :)
> 
> ok that's all, i hope you guys like it! and that the next update won't take me long too

After a short meeting with some student volunteers, they finally settled on the very cliché and overdone “Starry Night” theme. It was either that or “Under the Sea”, and there was no way in hell Wonwoo and his already lacking art skills would agree to making the gymnasium look like an aquarium. One of the student volunteers, Seokmin, had suggested expanding “Starry Night” into a full-on space theme, but when the other kids excitedly talked about dressing like aliens, Wonwoo was quick to shut it down. Starry Night it is then. On to making a gazillion glittered stars.

 

And that is how Wonwoo finds himself one school night, sat on the gymnasium floor, covered in glitter as he’s cutting out a cardboard star. It’s a rare sight- Mr. Jeon, the Biology teacher, meticulously cutting out 3D stars then bedazzling them, button-down shirt slightly disheveled, sitting in a circle with a few other kids who are also making stars.

 

Wonwoo looks over at the other group of kids supervised by Junhui. They’re decorating lanterns to look like glowing stars and moons, and Junhui’s up on a ladder, hanging some on the ceiling. A bluish glow delicately shines on Junhui’s focused face. The moon is truly gazing from above them, Wonwoo thinks.

 

“Psst, Sir!” Mingyu whispers from beside him, “how do you plan on asking Mr. Wen out to prom?”

 

Wonwoo turns and sees Mingyu’s puppy smile. He looks to the rest of his star-making party, and all the kids have looked up from their work to listen to Wonwoo’s answer.

 

“Mingyu, teachers won’t be taking dates to prom.” Wonwoo replies, focusing his attention back to painting glue on his star. “Teachers will be _chaperoning_.”

 

“Uh okay then, how will you ask Mr. Wen out to _chaperone together?_ ” the kid does not know when to give up.

 

Wonwoo looks up once again, sighing, “Hmm, maybe you should be planning on how you’ll ask _your_ prom date.”

 

“Ha! Already asked Minghao!” Mingyu continues teasing, “Mr. Jeon, don’t change the topic!”

 

Wonwoo begins to stand up when he hears the kids from Junhui’s group scream. Junhui’s climbing down the ladder, only a few rungs separating his feet from the floor, when the lantern he had just hung up falls and crashes on the other side of the ladder, causing it to topple dangerously.

 

“Junhui!” Wonwoo shouts, running to the bottom of the ladder and attempting to steady it.

 

He notices that Junhui has lost his footing, and by reflex, he holds his arms out, catching the Language teacher successfully. But since he’s not all that strong, both teachers fall to the floor. The whole thing plays in slow motion in Wonwoo’s mind. Junhui’s in his arms, on his chest, on a glitter-covered gymnasium floor… with high school students watching… kids who know fully well about Wonwoo’s not-so-secret crush.

 

“Wonwoo!” Junhui quickly gets up from Wonwoo’s chest. Wonwoo should probably feel pain from that fall, but all he feels is a slight loss when Junhui escapes from his arms. “Wonwoo, oh my god! Are you alright?”

 

Wonwoo’s vision is filled with Junhui looking down at him. The bluish glow of the gymnasium emanating from his face. Wonwoo’s more than alright, he thinks, if that’s the sight he can look up at. But then, the faces of the other kids gather around from above him, and he snaps out of the trance, reminding himself that he is _still_ in a high school gym, filled with his high school students.

 

“MR. WEN, WHAT HAPPENED?”

 

“SOMEONE GET MR. JEON SOME ICE!!!”

 

Wonwoo feels Junhui grab his hands, gently pulling him into an upright sitting position. Wonwoo groans a little. Ah, there’s the pain.

 

“Mr. Wen! Here’s the ice!”

 

Junhui holds Wonwoo’s face and gently presses and ice pack on the back of Wonwoo’s head. “Wonwoo, talk to me, are you okay?”

 

“Yes, Junhui. I’m fine.” Groaning a little bit more, Wonwoo reaches to the back of his head to take the icepack from Junhui’s hand. “Thank you.”

 

Junhui stands Wonwoo up and guides him to sit down on a chair before calling out to the kids, “Okay guys, that’s enough for today! We’ll take it from here, okay? We’ll see you tomorrow!”

 

The students check up on Wonwoo one more time before heading home. All of them expressed much concern for the Biology teacher, but Mingyu just _had_ to give him a wide-toothed teasing smile, instead of asking if he was okay.

 

“Oof, Mr. Jeon!! That was some romcom stuff!!”

 

Wonwoo’s still pressing an icepack on his head. “Mr. Kim, I’ll see you tomorrow, buddy.”

 

“Yieeeeee, come on, Sir! Admit your heart fluttered!” The kid _seriously_ isn’t taking the hint.

 

Wonwoo looks over at his co-teacher, helping some of the kids pack up while bidding the other kids goodbye. “Fine!” a smile is creeping up his lips despite the dull pain on his head. “My heart fluttered.”

 

“I knew it!!!!!” Mingyu backs away now towards the door, “Love you, Mr. Jeon! I hope you feel better!!”

 

Kim Mingyu, one of Wonwoo’s most _active_ students. The kid is very bright, but Wonwoo supposes he hangs out with Mr. Kwon too much, and that’s probably where he gets his ideas to tease Wonwoo from.

 

The kids have all gone now and Junhui walks over to Wonwoo. “What was Mingyu just shouting about?” Junhui asks, sitting next to him.

 

“Oh it’s nothing. Just an inside joke from class.” Wonwoo lies, the fluttering of his heart has returned to full blast that he thinks he can _hear_ it.

 

“Thank you,” Junhui faces him, “for breaking my fall.”

 

“Ah it’s no big deal. We can’t have accidents around here.” Wonwoo feels better now, so he sets the icepack down.

 

“Yeah but I fell on you!”

 

“You can fall for me anytime.” Wonwoo’s eyes widened in embarrassment as soon as it came out his mouth. “Oh no, I meant fall ON me! Like, I’ll catch you!” He’s making it worse for himself. “No, I meant, like…!”

 

“I get what you’re trying to say, Wonwoo.” Junhui laughs, “Thank you, my savior.” He gives Wonwoo one of his breath-taking smiles.

 

“Come on, Wonwoo, we should get going too.” Junhui stands up and offers him a hand.

 

Wonwoo takes it, smiling from ear to ear.

 

Earlier that day, Wonwoo wished nothing more than to come home early, instead of staying at school later than normal to do _arts and crafts_. But tonight, he settles on his bed, content, weirdly excited to make more glittery 3D stars tomorrow.

 

The space next to him dips in the presence of Beanie, so he rolls over to cuddle him a bit.

 

“Beanie, you would not believe what happened today.”

 

 -----

 

It’s almost 9pm and Wonwoo’s still reading through his students’ scientific papers in the faculty room. He’s sitting at the long common table in the office’s lobby, a mug of tea within close reach. He had been cooped up in his small cubicle for hours today, so he figured using the lobby table would be a nice change of environment. He’s aware he could just continue working at home, but he’d be kidding himself if he thinks he’ll be productive there.

 

“Wonwoo!” he hears from behind him.

 

He thought Junhui went home after their décor-making session today, but it seems his co-teacher’s taking extra hours just like him.

 

“I thought I was the last one here!” Junhui pulls back the chair opposite Wonwoo and sits. The stack of papers he previously had tucked under his arm fall on the table with a gentle thud. “Looks like it’s you and me tonight!”

 

Wonwoo’s cheeks flush pink at the connotation, so he masks this by taking a long sip of his tea. Once he’s calmed down, he looks back down to his work and replies, “Well, you know, gotta catch up on work, now with all this prom thing going on.”

 

“Tell me about it.” Junhui starts rifling through his stack of papers. “I have so many essays to check.”

 

Wonwoo looks back up at Junhui, taking in the other’s focused face. His bangs have fallen on his forehead, his eyes cast down, his eyelashes fluttering- beautiful.

 

You’re supposed to be checking papers, Wonwoo scolds himself. Stop checking your co-worker out, dang it.

 

Junhui may have sensed this, looking up to catch Wonwoo staring at him. “Wonwoo?” he smiles.

 

Wonwoo panics, “Uh, nothing. Sorry.”

 

That’s his cue to really focus on these scientific papers, but honestly, how is he supposed to focus on work, when Junhui’s sat right across from him? Maybe he should’ve just stayed in his cubicle, and he never would’ve found himself in this situation. His conversation with Jihoon from the other day replays in his mind. You know what, actually, maybe leaving his cubicle was the best decision he made today. Wonwoo decides it’s now or never.

 

“Um, Junhui?”

 

“Yes?” the Language teacher looks back at him, dazzling him with those cat-like eyes.

 

“Have you eaten dinner yet?”

 

“No, I haven’t.”

 

“This paperwork can wait. Let’s get dinner.”

 

“Alright.”

 

Junhui beams. Wonwoo returns it. Yup. Leaving his cubicle was the best decision he made _all week._

 

\-----

 

**_[joan- take me on (chilled)]_ **

 

Wonwoo decided he wanted to teach when he was in high school. He wished to inspire students the same way his teachers inspired him. This decision didn’t sit well with his parents, however. They weren’t too keen when he pursued a major in Education back in university; they had wanted him to become a doctor.

 

Wonwoo had just divulged all that information to Junhui as they eat sandwiches in a diner, surprisingly still open past 10pm.

 

He learns that Junhui moved from China after high school, and that becoming a teacher really wasn’t his plan. But after taking up a part-time tutoring job in university, he found his calling. He also learns that Junhui has a cat, too- a tabby named Huihui. Junhui has thing for naming things after himself, apparently. Wonwoo thinks it’s unbelievably adorable anyway.

 

Wonwoo learns Junhui cuts the crusts off his sandwiches. That he likes pickles. And condiments, lots of it (they’ve hogged one of the ketchup bottles of the diner). That he has a younger brother. That he likes to cook. That he attends a dance studio in the weekends. That he impulsively buys random things online. That just last week he had bought a hotdog machine, just because why the hell not.

 

The more they talked, the more Wonwoo learns all of these small mundane things about his co-worker, the more he realizes that he’s never really gotten close to Junhui before. He realizes that out of all this time he’s had a crush on Junhui, he had placed Junhui on a pedestal- a pedestal he never dared touch or even come near to. Wonwoo couldn’t believe that he had shied away from Mr. Wen, the warm Language teacher, as if he’s back in high school all over again, and not an actual adult.

 

The longer they stayed chatting in that booth, in a late-night diner, virtually alone save for the night staff, the more Wonwoo removed Junhui off that untouchable pedestal. Junhui’s just a human, after all- a human he can talk to, a human he can be friends with, a beautiful human. He finds that upon this realization, Wonwoo likes Junhui even more. And as Wonwoo listens to Junhui talk, as he watches Junhui’s two small moles just above his lips, he realizes he’s truly done for it.

 

\-----

 

It’s almost midnight. Wonwoo drops Junhui off in the school parking lot. Scratch that- he doesn’t just drop him off. He _walks_ Junhui to his car.

 

“So, um… This is me, I guess.” Junhui says once they’ve reached the driver’s side of the car, keys jangling in his hand.

 

“Oh yes, uh, drive safe, Junhui.” Wonwoo scratches the back of his head. He’s not really sure what to say. All he’s sure about is that he’s disappointed the night had to end.

 

“Thanks for dinner.” Junhui’s back is pressed against the door. “Now we’re both waaaay behind on paperwork.” He lets out a small giggle.

 

“Then we'll just check papers together again tomorrow.” Wonwoo’s getting brave now.

 

“Right after we make more prom stuff.”

 

“Yes, after that.” Wonwoo’s eyes set on Junhui’s lip moles. Not his lips, no, Wonwoo thinks to himself, _his moles_. He snaps himself out of it. “Hey um, we have an early day tomorrow… You should get going.”

 

“You’re right.” Junhui opens the car door and slips inside. “Good night, Mr. Jeon.”

 

“Good night, Mr. Wen.”

 

He waves at Junhui as he drives away. Junhui’s smile shines through even with the tint of the windshield.

 

Wonwoo’s the one falling off the ladder tonight. He hopes Junhui’s there to catch him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: i just wanted to do a "starry night" theme, and that's not in any way connected to the f*nsite 
> 
> thanks for reading and/or sticking with my first chaptered fic.. so like.. i'm a bit scared about it lmao


	3. checked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we're running on the same wavelength... 
> 
> The night has taken a turn for the magical.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys!!! YAAAYY i finally got to update!!! i've been quite busy these past few weeks, then i got really sick :(( but yeah i finally found the time to write and i'm really happy about it! :) anyways i hope you guys are having a great day wherever you are! <3

“Wonwoo, where the heck is Junhui?”

 

Wonwoo turns around to Soonyoung, dressed all sharp in a nice suit, but his frantic face isn’t quite matching the outfit.

 

“We’ve got less than two hours till the kids come, and he’s supposed to be here helping us!” Soonyoung continues.

 

Wonwoo and the rest of the faculty have been tirelessly working for the past few days in preparation for prom. Wonwoo’s in the gymnasium, setting up the final touches of their “Starry Night”, and he’s been so busy and distracted that he hasn’t noticed that his co-teacher still hasn’t arrived.

 

“Uh, I don't know, Soon. I thought he was with you?” Wonwoo replies.

 

“Well, he clearly isn’t, Wonwoo. Go find him, please.”

 

Soonyoung’s turning away to attend to the caterers when Wonwoo stops him for a second. “Wait, why me?”

 

“Seriously, Wonwoo? _You’re_ asking me _that_ question.” If Soonyoung hadn’t been so stressed over this whole prom thing, he’d have said that with a smirk, but now that he is, he gave Wonwoo an exasperated face before walking away.

 

Wonwoo pulls out his phone to text the Language teacher before Soonyoung comes back and shouts at him, _not because_ he’s getting concerned as to why Junhui still hasn’t come.

 

Wonwoo: Junhui, where are you? Soonyoung’s asking for you.

 

Junhui: OH MY GOD I’M SO SORRY

 

Junhui: my car decides to break down tonight, OUT OF ALL NIGHTS and I can’t get a cab!!!

 

Junhui: I’m sorry, I should’ve texted earlier!! :(((

 

Wonwoo: Oh no, it’s okay!

 

Wonwoo: Text me your address, I’ll come pick you up.

 

Junhui: Really????

 

Junhui: Thanks so much, Wonwoo! You really are my savior :((

 

No time for blushing, Wonwoo thinks to himself. He hangs his last star lantern before updating Soonyoung on Junhui’s whereabouts.

 

“Soon, Junhui had car emergencies, so I’m gonna pick him up.” Wonwoo says in passing, heading straight to the door.

 

“OHH!!!” Soonyoung’s tone stopped Wonwoo in his tracks. “Picking him up, I see!!” Wonwoo now turns around to face the History teacher.

 

“How cute!!” Soonyoung continues, “like an actual prom date!!!”

 

“Oh my god, I can’t believe I’m still listening to you.” Wonwoo really opens the door out the gym now, “Bye, Soonyoung!”

 

“Better buy a corsage on the way there, Mr. Jeon!!” Soonyoung shouts after him.

 

Wonwoo doesn’t buy a corsage because that would be utterly ridiculous, but as soon as Junhui opens his front door, dressed in a navy blue suit, Wonwoo almost wishes he _had_ bought a corsage.

 

“Wonwoo! Hi! Thank you for coming to pick me up!” Junhui closes the door behind him, and locks it. “I’m really sorry for the bother!”

 

Wonwoo’s just frozen for a good few seconds there, staring at the man before him. Beautiful, Wonwoo thinks. All of a sudden, he’s taken back years ago to his _actual_ prom when he had gone with a few of his best friends. He remembers sitting by the table almost the whole night, wishing he had to guts to ask his high school crush to be his date. But now he’s here, as an adult with a stable job, picking up his now-crush (who also happens to be his co-worker) to go to prom. It could be considered an upgrade for Wonwoo, but then again, he’s not a teenager anymore, and it’s his _actual job_ to go to this prom.

 

“Wonwoo? You okay?”

 

Wonwoo returns from his pondering. “Oh uh, yes! I’m great! Let’s go!”

 

Once they’re in Wonwoo’s car, he gathers up his courage and turns to Junhui to say, “By the way, you look really nice, Junhui.”

 

Junhui gives Wonwoo a huge smile, eyes sparkling. “You too, Wonwoo.”

 

\-----

 

Despite Wonwoo’s initial reservations in co-supervising the “Décor Committee”, he supposed everything went well in the end. Their “Starry Night” gym looks pretty decent: there’s glowing star lanterns hanging from the ceiling along with the 3D glittered stars Wonwoo had slaved over. The whole room emanates a bluish glow, dotted with yellowish lights from some lanterns. The thing that ties everything together is the kids enjoying themselves, and seeing them dance and socialize brings a smile to Wonwoo’s face. He did a really great job, he thinks to himself- well, he and Junhui.

 

Wonwoo stands near the gymnasium door, hands in his pockets, staring into space, but pretending he’s responsibly supervising the kids like the good chaperone he should be. His glazed-over gaze scans the room until he lands on a particular teacher in blue. Said teacher’s animatedly chatting with Physics teacher Ms. Minatozaki. Wonwoo wonders what they’re talking about, wonders what’s making the Language teacher throw his head back in laughter.

 

Picking Junhui up from his place may have felt like a do-over for Wonwoo, but staring at his co-teacher from across the room _definitely_ feels like his miserable _actual_ prom all over again. So, no changes there after all.

 

“You know, you _could_ just go over there and join in on the conversation.”

 

Wonwoo jumps a little at the voice next to him, but once he realizes it’s just Jihoon, he scooches a little to make room.

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Wonwoo coughs, redirecting his gaze over at the kids on the dance floor.

 

“Oh please, Wonwoo.” Jihoon pauses to drink from his cup. “Soonyoung gave you all this prom preparation time to bond, and you’re _still_ scared of him?”

 

“Um, no!” Wonwoo tries to defend himself. “I… We… go to dinner!”

 

“Aww that’s cute. Like dinner as in you’re both aware it’s a date-date or dinner as in you’re both swamped with work and decided to eat out?”

 

“Uh…”

 

“Yikes, Wonwoo. How will your opportunities be now that prom season is over?”

 

“Oh shut up, Jihoon!” Wonwoo snaps.

 

Jihoon only laughs in reply before taking another sip of his drink.

 

The upbeat music then gets replaced with a slower beat, and the flashing disco lights turn white and blue. The students stop dancing, some even returning to their seats when Soonyoung’s voice on the mic catches everyone’s attention.

 

“Hey kids, are you having a great and RESPONSIBLE time? Well we’ve come to the slow dance portion of the night, so RESPECTFULLY ask your dates, or whomever, to dance and have fun!”

 

Mr. Kwon’s about to walk away from the mic until he remembers one last thing, “But fun with responsibility! Am I right, kids?”

 

The students are too busy partnering up to answer him. Wonwoo particularly watches Chan lead Chaeyoung to the dance floor.

 

“OKAY, I’ll go now, but please do remember we have our eyes on you okay bye.” Soonyoung replaces the mic on the stand with a clang and walks off.

 

“Geez, why does he have to be so weird?” Wonwoo laughs at Jihoon’s direction.

 

Jihoon’s about to answer when they’re interrupted by three students quickly crowding around Wonwoo with expectant eyes.

 

“Mr. Jeon! Dance with us!” Seokmin, Seungkwan, and Hansol shout at him, tugging at his hands.

 

“Aw guys! That’s for students only! You kids dance and enjoy!” Wonwoo replies with a fond smile, gently resisting their tugging.

 

“No one said it’s for students only, Sir!” Seokmin beams at him and turns to Jihoon. “You too, Mr. Lee!”

 

Wonwoo turns to Jihoon, relieved he’ll have his escape, but Jihoon merely grins back and accepts Seokmin’s hand. “Alright, let’s go, Seokmin!”

 

“What? Jihoon!” Wonwoo whispers at Jihoon, bewildered.

 

Jihoon only gives him a mischievous smile in response and heads towards the dance floor.

 

“You have no escape now, Sir!” Seungkwan and Hansol giggle, each tugging at Wonwoo’s hands.

 

“Okay, fine, let’s go.” Wonwoo gives in with a smile. Apparently prom makes Wonwoo even softer for his kids.

 

He lets his two students drag him to the middle of the dance floor only to see Junhui being dragged by Minghao and Mingyu towards the same spot. Oh no, what did his kids plot now?

 

“Oh hi, Mr. Jeon!” Mingyu shouts over the music as his lips stretch into a mischievous smile.

 

In the flurry of the loud music and the dim lights and the other kids around them, Wonwoo barely notices Seungkwan place his hand on Junhui’s.

 

“Bye, Sirs! Have fun and be responsible!” Mingyu shouts once more before all four students leave the two teachers alone.

 

Wonwoo stands there, sort of in shock. Yep, his kids will _definitely_ be the death of him.

 

“So um…” Junhui’s voice and the feeling of their hands touching wake Wonwoo up. “The kids tricked us…”

 

“So it seems…” Wonwoo manages to reply as a blush conquers his whole face, too embarrassed to look into Junhui’s eyes.

 

“Well then,” Junhui lets go of Wonwoo’s hand.

 

Wonwoo’s about to walk back to the back of the gym… or maybe to the parking lot and head home, when Junhui holds his hand out again. Wonwoo looks up.

 

“May I have this dance?” Junhui asks him, that dazzling smile in full view.

 

Wonwoo lets out a small laugh, placing his hand back on Junhui’s. “Yes, you may.”

 

Wonwoo’s hands end up on Junhui’s waist, and Junhui’s, on Wonwoo’s shoulders. Shy gazes meeting each other’s. A new song starts to play and they gently sway to the beat.

 

**_[Dori Valentine- INC.]_ **

 

Wonwoo’s getting braver by the second, not wanting to peel his eyes off of Junhui’s face despite his ever-growing blush. Junhui looks absolutely beautiful in this light- the blue and white lights bouncing off his navy blue suit. Wonwoo’s dancing with the moon.

 

Junhui’s the first to break the silence. “Our starry night’s a success, partner. Good job.”

 

“Yeah, I would never have managed all of this without you. I don’t know anything about décor or arts.” Wonwoo laughs.

 

“Well, I may have gotten seriously hurt without you,” Junhui giggles, “so it’s even.”

 

Wonwoo grins in response. He could probably listen to that sound forever. If it weren’t for his high school kids, he would never, in a billion years, have gotten into this situation. A bunch of teenage kids have more guts than him, a working adult.

 

Nevertheless, Wonwoo feels incredibly lucky to bask in the moon’s presence like this. They awkwardly dance there, in the middle of the dance floor, surrounded by high school students, at a prom that’s definitely not for them, but Wonwoo feels like they’re the only two there. Cheesy. Gross. But right. Definitely right.

 

As Wonwoo’s eyes remain fixed on Junhui’s, the words “Will you go on a date with me?” or “We should go out sometime.” or just “I like you.” all jumble up in his brain. Wonwoo supposes there’s no other more perfect time than right now to just say it- to quit acting like a shy highschooler, and just be an adult and ask his long-time crush out on a date.

 

Wonwoo sucks in his breath, clenches his eyes shut, and just blurts out, “Junhui, I like you.”

 

He slowly opens his eyes back to inspect his dance partner’s response. He has put his heart on the line; in fact, he can hear it throbbing in his ears. He’s frozen, no longer swaying to the beat. He watches Junhui knit his eyebrows together, and Wonwoo readies himself for the worst. But to Wonwoo’s utter surprise, Junhui leans in.

 

What? Seriously? Is this going to happen right here, right now? At their students’ prom, surrounded with kids? Everything feels like in slow motion as Wonwoo watches Junhui lean in, closer and closer… to his ear?

 

“I’m sorry, what? I didn’t hear you, the music’s too loud!”

 

“Oh!” Wonwoo replies in relief (or was it really relief?) “Nothing!” So much for being an adult there, Wonwoo.

 

“I said, um, Chan and Chaeyoung are cute.” Wonwoo turns his head towards his students dancing nearby.

 

“Yeah, they are! Who knew that was going on, huh?” the other replies with a smile.

 

If Wonwoo can’t gather another set of guts to ask Junhui out now, he decides to just enjoy this moment while it lasts. And just when Wonwoo stares back at that smile, the romantic music ends and becomes replaced with an upbeat one. The two part with bashful smiles.

 

“Thank you for the dance.” Junhui beams, “or I guess we have the kids to thank for that.”

 

Wonwoo laughs a little at that. “Thank you, Junhui.”

 

And with that, they walk back to their original posts. Back to reality. Back to chaperoning.

 

\-----

 

It’s past midnight, and the students have all gone home an hour ago. The teachers and staff are all lazily trudging in the gymnasium, cleaning up what they can for the night. Throwing school events are all fun and games until the teachers themselves are left to pick up after the kids. At least prom season is officially over, and Wonwoo can finally stop working in the office for extra hours. Wonwoo can finally assume a normal eating schedule again. But is Wonwoo really relieved he can fall back into his usual routine? His usual routine without a particular someone?

 

“Okay team, I think that’s enough for tonight.” Principal Choi says over the mic.

 

“Let’s just move our celebratory dinner tomorrow night. I know we’d all rather go home right now.” he continues, eliciting a few chuckles and murmurs of agreement from the faculty.

 

“Good night, folks and drive home safe! Congratulations to a successful prom night!”

 

Before Wonwoo could head out the door, he feels Soonyoung slip beside him.

 

“So, taking Junhui home tonight, huh?” the History teacher teases.

 

“Um, yes, because he has no car, remember?” Wonwoo hisses back.

 

“Hmm, well, I saw your cute little dance earlier.” Soonyoung continues, “Gross, guys, this is a high school event?”

 

“The kids dragged us to it!” Wonwoo buries his face into his hands.

 

He feels his co-teacher pat his back. “Ah, I know Mr. Jeon, I know.”

 

The tone of Soonyoung’s voice prompts Wonwoo to look up. “I put them up to it.”

 

“WHAT?”

 

“You’re welcome, Wonwoo!” Soonyoung gives Wonwoo one last forceful pat before walking away. “Good night!!!”

 

\-----

 

The car is silent as Wonwoo drives in the direction of Junhui’s place. He glances at the passenger seat to marvel at his co-teacher, face illuminated by the phone he’s looking at, tie slightly loosened. Soonyoung’s and the kids’ plot earlier basically gave him the most perfect opportunity to finally try and pursue some kind of relationship with Junhui, but he just wasted it. Now he’s driving Junhui home, the night is coming to a close, and he’s lost his chances. The next school day, he and Junhui will all be distant co-workers again, barely interacting because of their conflicting schedules.

 

“Wonwoo?” Junhui’s voice snaps Wonwoo from his thoughts.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Um, did you get to eat _at all_ tonight? I was too busy with everything I didn’t even get to eat dinner!”

 

Wonwoo glances again at Junhui. As it turns out, Wonwoo’s chances haven’t all gone yet. “Me too. Hey, maybe that diner’s still open?”

 

“Yeah let’s go! I’m starving!” Junhui replies, energy still present despite the lack of food and the lateness of hour.

 

Wonwoo smiles at Junhui. The night won’t end yet, after all.

 

They must look kind of strange in this diner. Still dressed in their suits, the waitress eyed them amusingly when she took their order. They’re sitting in the same booth, eating the same sandwiches, hogging the same ketchup bottles. Just like the first night they ate there, they’re alone. There’s a faint tune playing through the speakers.

 

For the nth time tonight, Junhui breaks the silence. “The kids sure had crazy ideas tonight. I’m sure they won’t let us off the hook with all their teasing next week.”

 

Wonwoo looks up from his plate. “Um… actually, Soonyoung put them up to it, apparently.”

 

“Why would Soonyoung do that?” the furrow between Junhui’s eyebrows endears Wonwoo.

 

“Um, that’s cause…” Wonwoo’s cheeks heat up. Wonwoo decides it’s time. Wonwoo decides to shoot his shot, without loud music this time.

 

“That’s cause… he knows I like you, Junhui.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Wonwoo’s eyes meet Junhui’s. Okay, the cat’s finally out the bag. Wonwoo can run out the diner now and drive home and just cuddle with Beanie so he could forget this ever happened.

 

“Yeah.” Wonwoo says quietly, face reddening at the awkwardness of this situation.

 

Wonwoo’s about to excuse himself to the toilets to beat himself up when he hears Junhui suddenly say, “I love this song.”

 

**_[THE WLDLFE- Towel]_ **

 

The lone waitress by the counter may have heard this comment, so she turns the volume up.

 

Junhui stands up from his seat and holds his hand out to Wonwoo. “Dance with me?”

 

“Junhui, we’re in a diner.”

 

“So? There’s no one here, Wonwoo! Come on!” Junhui grabs Wonwoo’s hand and gently tugs him up to stand.

 

They end up in the same position as they were earlier tonight, except the music isn’t loud, the lights aren’t dim, and their students aren’t around them. They sway gently to the beat, eyes fixed on each other’s.

 

Just like at prom, Junhui leans towards Wonwoo’s ear. Wonwoo prepares himself for what the other is about to say- probably to let him down easy.

 

“I like you too.” Junhui whispers.

 

Junhui pulls back, allowing Wonwoo to see his dazzling smile. Wonwoo returns it. Upon realizing the juvenileness of the whole situation, the two laugh quietly. Wonwoo pulls the other closer to him; Junhui rests his head upon Wonwoo’s shoulder.

 

“We’re acting like high schoolers.” Wonwoo says quietly after a little while.

 

“I think we’ve been acting like this around each other for a while now.” he hears Junhui reply.

 

Wonwoo pulls back a little to gaze at Junhui’s face. This night has taken quite the turn for the magical. He finds himself staring at those two moles above Junhui’s lip. He couldn’t help but whisper, “Can I kiss you?”

 

“That’s so high school, Wonwoo.” Junhui laughs but leans in anyway.

 

They meet halfway, holding each other and gently kissing in the middle of the dining floor. The waitress by the counter watches them fondly, turning the music up a little bit more. Tonight’s shift is far from the ordinary.

 

\-----

  

Wonwoo just dismissed his last class for the day. He walks along the hallways, watching the students fix their things by the lockers as they prepare to go home. He heads towards the faculty room, looking forward to come home with his boyfriend of almost a year now after a long and tiring day.

 

His co-teachers actually clapped and cheered when they found out that he and Junhui were _finally_ dating.

 

“FINALLY!! AFTER A GAZILLION YEARS!!” Jeonghan had shouted.

 

“I DID THAT!! I SET THEM UP AT PROM, I’M SUCH A GENIUS!!” Soonyoung had chimed in, even louder than Jeonghan.

 

Their students still continued their incessant teasing, despite not being made aware that “#MrJeonWen” are now actually _canon_. It’s not like the two teachers wanted to deliberately keep it a secret from their kids, they just never felt the need to _announce_ it to them.

 

Wonwoo makes a beeline straight towards Junhui’s cubicle, only to find an empty room. That’s strange. Junhui’s last class ended thirty minutes ago. He peeks at the neighboring cubicle.

 

“Hey Joshua, do you know where Junhui is?” he asks the occupant.

 

“Oh yeah, he was headed to the library earlier.” Joshua replies without looking up from his laptop.

 

“Ah, thanks Josh.”

 

Wonwoo finds Junhui in the library conference room. Junhui’s standing by the teacher’s podium, focused on his laptop. Wonwoo quietly pads his way behind Junhui, quickly encircling his arms over the other’s waist.

 

Junhui slightly jumps in surprise. “Wonwoo!”

 

“Junnie, let’s go home, I’m tired.” Wonwoo whines, burying his nose in the junction of Junhui’s neck and shoulder.

 

“Wonwoo…” Junhui only repeats in response, turning around to face Wonwoo.

 

“Please, babe?” Wonwoo whines again, leaning in to steal a kiss.

 

Before Junhui could react, the two teachers hear a cough and a giggle from the doorway.

 

“Uh Sirs?” A group of around seven students all stare at them in amusement, some in shock.

 

“We’re sorry for coming in at the wrong time…” Chan starts.

 

While, Wonwoo’s frozen in shock and embarrassment, Junhui quickly peels himself out from Wonwoo’s embrace.

 

“Oh no, you guys came at the right time! Please sit! I’m sorry, kids! I’ll be back in a minute!” Junhui tries to save face, grabbing Wonwoo’s hand and dragging him out the room.

 

“Wonwoo, did you not see the text I sent you?” Junhui asks in a slightly incredulous whisper once they were out of earshot from the students.

 

“Uh…” Wonwoo definitely did not check his phone before coming here.

 

“I’m doing after-class training for the interschool competition next month! I also told you at home, remember?”

 

“Oh… right. I’m sorry Junhui.” Wonwoo’s still pretty embarrassed, now both at his students and his boyfriend.

 

Junhui lets go of Wonwoo’s hand to caress the side of his face. Junhui’s expression softened to a comforting one. He lets out a quiet laugh. “Well, hey at least now they know, I guess.”

 

Wonwoo calms down at this, hand reaching up to hold Junhui’s wrist. “Maybe it’s about time.”

 

“They will _never_ let this go.” Junhui smiles at him. “Babe, I’ll just see at home, okay?”

 

“Okay.” Wonwoo returns the smile, and receives a quick kiss from Junhui before leaving the library to head home.

 

\-----

 

Lounging on their sofa, Beanie and Huihui by his side, Wonwoo scrolls through his social media. Some of his students' posts catch his eye.

 

Lee Seokmin: GUYS!!!!!! MR. JEON AND MR. WEN ARE CANON!!!!! IM CRYING!!!!! OUR DADS!!!!

  

Boo Seungkwan: what a great day. saw mr. jeon and mr. wen kissing in the library. MY SKIN IS CLEAR

 

Kim Mingyu: The #MrJeonWen agenda pushed through!!!! We can finally rest, folks!!

 

Wonwoo scrunches his face in embarrassment yet again. He really needs to check his texts from now on. As if the universe heard his thoughts, his phone dings with a new message.

 

Junnie: otw home. love you babe <3

 

Ah well. Wonwoo can bear the teasing. At least this time, he doesn’t have to _wish_ he _was_ dating Junhui because now, he really _is_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oof!!! it's done!!! i never intended for this fic to be long... i really set my mind at three chapters and i'm so proud i finally finished it!! thank you to those who stuck with this fic, and i hope you enjoyed reading it as much as i enjoyed writing it. <3

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments would be much appreciated! <3 and ey if yall can tolerate me screaming about soonyoung and jun all the time, let's be friends on [twt](https://twitter.com/soonhuishine) !


End file.
